Don't Let Me Get Away
by Suitehart
Summary: Katherine's back in town. And she's got revenge on her agenda. Not only for the Salvatore brothers but for Elena as well. Who will be Elena's knight in shining armor when it's all said and done? -Set directly after season 1-
1. She's back

**A/N;; So this is my first Vampire Diaries story. I am completely in love with the tv show and the books :) And as you can tell I'm a total Delena fan. Hopefully I did the characters justice. This is just my intake of what might happen in season 2. I know that it's been a bit over done but I couldn't help but get my ideas out of my head. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Every bone in Elena's body ached from the tiring events of the day. The mental exhaustion was the worse though. Her mind slowly began replaying all the events of the Founder's Day celebration. She still couldn't believe her Uncle John -well actually her _father_- would do something so dastardly.

Oh, who was she kidding? Yes she could. He despised vampires. Which was so ironic considering the circumstances with Isobel, her birth mother. Elena sighed. When did her life get so…soap opera-ey? Sighing once more she called up the stairs.

"Jeremy, are you up?" No response. He was more than likely still upset with her. And he had every right to be. All that could be heard through the house was a grunt and the clanking of what sounded like a pot hitting the floor in the kitchen.

Elena stepped from the stairs and peered down the hallway to the kitchen. '_What in the world?_' She thought as she began down the hallway. Suddenly the all too familiar smell hit her. **Blood**_**. **__'Oh God no. Please no!' _She prayed silently as she ran into the kitchen. The picture portrayed before her made her nauseous.

Lying there on the kitchen floor, blood pouring from his chest, was John. Quickly her hand flew over her mouth to cover a scream that was building in her throat. She started looking around the kitchen to see if whoever did this to him was still present, but she was met with nothing but air.

Quickly she ran to John's side and knelt over him. Her hands frantically moved around in the air, too terrified to touch him. Finally she stopped herself, '_Calm down. Just breathe. This is not the most terrifying thing that has ever happened,' _She told herself. After taking a deep breath she leaned down to where his heart was.

There was still a faint heartbeat. He wasn't dead. _Yet. _But she knew with the way he was bleeding it would only be a matter of time. She had to call 911. And soon. With that thought she began looking for her cell phone. '_I must have dropped it when I found him.' _

Elena continued looking around but had no luck, it was then that she noticed that he was missing his fingers on his left hand. '_His ring! It's gone! But that means-_' Whoever did this to him had to know about his ring. But there were only a handful of people that knew.

And out of those handful of people were two that he had tried to kill just a couple hours ago. Elena gasped in horror. '_Damon and Stefan would never! Would they?' _She shook the last thought away. Of course they wouldn't. They were better than that. At least Stefan was.

She did have her doubts about Damon. But only because John had almost successfully murdered him tonight. If it hadn't been for Bonnie Damon would have been deduced to ashes because of him. But Damon would have never left such a mess. And he would have stuck around to gloat.

That was just Damon's style. Elena let out a startled gasp when John spoke, "W-Why Kath-Katherine?" With that his eyes rolled back. Realization set in for Elena. _'Katherine? It was Katherine? She's back?' _Immediately she sprung up to her feet. She ran to the kitchen door and found her phone lying there.

She didn't hesitate to grab it and press re-dial. '_Come on Stefan answer!_' She thought impatiently. This was no time to be ignored. She grunted when it went to voicemail. Elena press the end button and went back to scroll through her contacts. She stopped when she found Damon's name.

He answered almost immediately. "Well hello Miss Elena, I didn't expect you to call me back so soon. Already wanting more?" Elena pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure she dialed the right number. When she saw Damon's familiar number peering back at her she put it back to her ear.

"Damon?" She questioned unsurely. "The one an only," He answered. "Damon we have an emergency." Elena could hear rustling in the background. "What kind of emergency? If you're wanting a repeat of earlier I would hardly call that an emergency Elena. But I suppose I can mosey on over if that is the case."

Elena once again looked at her phone, "What are you talking about Damon?" She cut him off before he could answer, "Look stop playing games. We have a serious emergency!" She could hear Damon grunt on the other end. "And this so called emergency is?"

"Katherine's back."

* * *

**I know it was such a short chapter but I didn't really wanna rush into a whole lot on the first chapter. The second one I promise will be longer :) Please review and lemme know whatcha think!**


	2. Bury and Dash

**A/N;; I know the last chapter was extremely short. And this one really isn't any longer but I didn't want to add too much more into this chapter, afraid I might ruin it. I promise it will start picking up soon :) It is gonna be a slow build up to a Delena romance though.**

* * *

Elena didn't have time to say another word before the line went dead and there was frantic knocking at her front door. She rushed to answer but Damon barged in before she could. He sped over to her side and quickly looked her over to make sure she was ok.

Once he saw she was fine he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "What exactly are you doing?" She questioned. Stunned by Damon's spontaneous actions. Damon pulled away from her and let his arms fall to his side.

"What happened?" He asked refusing to answer her. Elena nodded her head towards the kitchen. Not wanting to speak of the horrors that lie behind the door. Damon shot her a confused look before heading down the hallway.

He swung the door open and the smell of blood hit him like a heat wave. He looked at John and sighed. '_Dammit Katherine I wanted to be the one to kill the bastard,' _Damon thought disappointed. "What are we going to do Damon?" Elena asked, panic invading her tone.

"Have you called Stefan yet?" Elena shook her head, "He didn't answer. I was suppose to meet him at the hospital after checking on Jeremy. We were going to see how Caroline was doing. I guess he left his phone at home."

Damon sighed. "Well we cannot call the cops. The last thing Sherriff Forbes needs to be worrying about is another vampire attack. Especially after everything that happened today," Damon concluded. Elena looked disturbed.

"What are we supposed to do then Damon? Just go and bury him out in the woods and pretend like none of this ever happened? We can't just do that to him. He deserves more than that."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "After tonight, Elena, do you really think he deserves any better?" He asked sincerely. Elena couldn't answer him. Part of her believed he did deserve what he got.

And that he did deserve to be buried out in the middle of nowhere. Away from everyone an everything. To be forgotten by everyone. He did try to kill Stefan and Damon. Two people who were very dear to her.

He even threatened to kill her for attempting to help then. He may not have been getting the 'Father-of-the-year' award but he didn't deserve to be murdered to harshly. And by someone who eerily resembled his daughter. No one deserved that. Not even someone as evil as him.

Elena sighed, "I can't do that to him Damon, I just can't. I couldn't live with myself knowing that he died and having to hide it from everyone. I'm sick of secrets!" Tears started welling up in her eyes. She was getting tired of everything.

"Don't cry. We'll figure something out Elena. It was just a suggestion. Right now let's focus on finding Stefan ok?" Elena nodded in agreement. She peered back at John's still body and shuttered.

She had caught a first glimpse at what Katherine was capable of and it scared her to death. And if she had already been invited in then Elena, and the rest of her family, wasn't safe anymore. Not that she was really every safe to begin with.

That was the consequences when dealing with vampires. Elena just had to be a big girl and accept that truth. But she couldn't help that little twinge of hate surge through her body when she thought back to how all this began when the Salvatore brothers showed up.

How death followed both of them like the black plauge. And how it may only be a matter of time before either everyone she ever loved was dead, or that she herself was dead. Elena pushed that thought to the back of her head immediately.

She may have been through a lot in the past year but she was eternally grateful to **both **of the Salvatore brothers for everything they had done for her. Including both of them saving her life on numerous occasions. And each in their own little way.

It took what seemed like forever to find Stefan. But he was exactly where Elena had asked him to be. And it was the last place on earth that both Elena and Damon wanted to be right now.

"What's going on Elena? Why is Damon here?" Stefan asked, jealousy laced his voice. Damon smirked but before he could utter out some obscene comment Elena spoke, "We have a very big problem back at my house."

Stefan's attention shot from Damon to Elena. "What kind of problem?" As Elena tried to find the right words to say Damon took the chance to cut in. "Katherine's back. John's dead. Big problem." He summed up in six words.

"What? She's back? How do you know it was her that killed John? There were several people that would want that honor after tonight. Especially you Damon," Stefan challenged.

Elena looked at him shocked at his accusation. Yes she was sure Damon would have wanted nothing more than to be able to take John's life with his own hands but after everything that had happened today? After everything all of them had gone through?

Was this really the time to be pointing fingers when they knew who the real killer was? "Stefan, stop. We know it was Katherine. John whispered her name before he-" Elena trailed off. "Before he cut the rug," Damon finished, knowing that she was having a tough time accepting that her new found biological father was dead. Stefan threw Damon and warning look before wrapping Elena in his arms.

"Where's the body now?" Stefan questioned. "Resting ever so peacefully in the back of my car," Damon answered. Elena sighed, "I, we, couldn't just leave him lying there in the kitchen. If Jenna or Jeremy had walked in-" Elena stopped not wanting to think about it anymore.

Damon continued for her, "We cleaned the kitchen as well as we could. And after a very long argument we decided it was best if we didn't alert any of the law enforcement. Ya know after the whole vampire attack most of them know at least what I am. And the last thing Liz needs is to be worrying about another vampire attack."

Stefan just nodded. Silently agreeing with his older brother. "So what are we going to do about the body?" Stefan asked warily. Knowing he may not like the answer he was going to receive. Damon smirked his infamous smirk.

"Why dear brother we are going on an ole bury and dash! It'll be just like old times," He claimed enthusiastically as he patted Stefan on the shoulder. Stefan ignored his brother. "Elena, are you okay with this?" Elena nodded and sighed reluctantly.

"The last thing this town, and my family, needs is another funeral," she stated softly. Stefan could tell she was not completely on board with the whole idea. "And what's the cover up this time? It's not like we can just ditch him in the middle of the woods without covering our tracks."

"Already ahead of you dear brother. Uncle Johnny is going to skip town. Ashamed that his dastardly plan to rid the vampires also killed our beloved mayor. Don't think the council is gonna be too happy about that one. So it'd be the perfect excuse for him to just disappear without a trace," Damon explained excitedly.

He seemed to be getting carried away with this. And that terrified Elena just a little. Stefan sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this Elena? There's no turning back if we do." Elena nodded, "I'm sure. After all the pain he's inflicted onto the people I love-"

She stopped herself. Damon and Stefan nodded in understand. Even though she was letting them do this it in no way meant that she was okay with it. She just wanted to put all of the events of tonight behind her. And this was the first step in doing so. "Alright!" Damon clapped his hands, "Who's ready for a good ole, fun filled, bury and dash?" He gleamed.

* * *

**Welp I hope you all enjoyed! I know I'm loving writing for this story. I just hope I'm doing the characters justice. Next chapter should be up either tonight or early tmrw morning. So until then review and let me know whatcha think :)**


	3. A Frightful Scare

**A/N;; I know it's been a few days an I apologize. We're doing inventory at work and it's caused it be a very hectic week. Today was the first chance I got to sit down and relax and actually write. So here ya go. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"Could you try and be at least a little more gentler with him?" Elena asked perturbed by the way Damon carelessly threw John's body into the deep hole they had just finished digging.

"Elena, I'm being very considerate to the man after all that he has done," Damon replied as nicely as possible. There was no denying the fact that he was ecstatic about the bastard being dead. He just wished he could have had the pleasure of taking his life.

Elena sighed knowing that Damon's words were the truth. Damon and Stefan were both going out of their way, and beyond what was expected of them, to help Elena. She sighed and began looking for a shovel. The sooner they got this over with the better.

Elena just wanted to put this all behind her and fast. Once locating a shovel she walked over to the piled up dirt. She slammed the head of the shovel into the mound and carried it over to the deep hole. Gently she poured the fresh earth onto her Uncle's body.

Without a word exchanged between them Stefan and Damon began helping. It didn't take long before John's body disappeared under the dirt. Elena held tears in her eyes the whole time. He may have been a horrible human being but he was still family. Was still her _father_.

There were so many questions that were left unanswered now. So many things she had wanted to ask him that she would now never get the chance to. Elena brushed back the tears that began to fall.

"Goodbye John," She whispered. With that the three of them started back towards the car. An awkward silence fell upon them. Stefan was the first to break it, "It'll be ok Elena. We'll find Katherine and make her pay for what she's done," Stefan assured trying to comfort his girlfriend.

She wanted to believe him. She really did. But Elena knew none of them were a match for Katherine. Instead of retaliating and telling Stefan he was out of his mind to think they could stop Katherine, she just smiled. A smile that she hoped told him that she believed in his empty promises.

* * *

As they rounded the corner to Elena's house they were met with red and blue lights. An ambulance rested on the curb in front of her house with it's back doors swung open. Bystanders stood along the sidewalk, whispering to one another. Police stood all over the yard, attempting to keep said bystanders back.

Elena's eyes widened when she watched as two paramedics wheeled a gurney out of the house. It wasn't long before Elena noticed the person on the gurney was Jeremy. "What in the-" Damon started as they leapt out of the car.

Elena ran past the cops and to her brothers side. "Wh-What happened to him?" She panicked looking down at his still form. He was so pale. Paler than usual. Sweat beaded around his forehead causing his hair to clump together across it. Elena reached for his hand but withdrew it when she felt how icy his skin was.

When the paramedics gave her no answer she began up towards the house. She noticed Jenna was on the porch standing next to an officer, soft tears streaming down her face. "Jenna!" Elena shouted. Jenna turned her attention to Elena.

"Oh Elena," She cried, running to her niece. When they met they pulled one another into a bone crushing hug. "What happened?" Elena questioned. "Jeremy, h-he tried to overdose. They are rushing him to the hospital now to try and pump his stomach."

"Oh my God. Is he going to be ok?" Elena was frantic with worry. "As long as they get to the hospital in time. We don't know how long ago he took the pills." Elena nodded in response.

Not knowing what to say. What could she say? Her brother just tried killing himself. '_Was his life so horrible that he had to try an end it? Did he think killing himself was going to make it all go away?' _she thought.

"Ms. Gilbert? We're ready to head to the hospital," A paramedic said as he approached them. Jenna looked at Elena who just shook her head, "I'll meet you there." Jenna smiled a sad smile before running to the ambulance.

Elena turned around and came face to face with Stefan and Damon. She jumped slightly. "Elena are you ok?" Stefan asked. "After tonight Stefan, I honestly can't give you an honest answer," She answered pushing past them.

Elena ignored the hurt that flashed onto Stefan's face and even Damon's as she ran up the stairs to her brothers room. She looked around at the mess the paramedics had made as they tried to save him.

She silently walked over to the bathroom. The empty pill bottle lay open on the counter. That didn't scare Elena. What scared her was the small empty vile that laid next to it. The vile that had traces of red that still lingered in the bottom. "Oh Jeremy, no, please!" She yelled.

In seconds Stefan and Damon were in the bathroom with her. "What's wrong?" They both asked simultaneously. Elena cast a finger in the sinks direction and stared at the vile; mortified as the thoughts of what could be happening to Jeremy sunk in.

Damon reached the vile and sniffed it. "Vampire blood," He concluded. Only confirming what everyone already knew. Jeremy was trying to turn. And for all they knew he could have been successful.

* * *

Elena wasted no time jumping out of the car when they reached the hospital. She had to know if Jeremy had been successful in his mission. She prayed to God he hadn't. She rushed past the nurses and doctors as she searched for the waiting room.

Hoping that Jenna had received some news. When they finally located the waiting room they found Jenna sitting with Alaric. Both of them whispering to one another. Alaric was the first to notice the trio, slowly Jenna's eyes followed.

"Elena!" She jumped up and pulled her niece into a tight hug. "How is he?" Elena wasted no time asking. She had to know. "He's going to be ok. They were able to pump his stomach in time. All traces of the pills are out of his system. Now he's just weak from the whole ordeal," Jenna explained with a smile.

"If they pumped his stomach that means they were able to get the blood out of his system as well," Damon whispered in a low murmur so only Elena and Stefan could hear. Elena breathed a sigh of relief. Jeremy was safe. He had been unsuccessful. Thank God.

"He is going to have to stay here for a few nights. The doctors want to set him up with a councilor, you know, to talk out about his-" Jenna paused, trying to find the right word, "issues that he's been having."Elena nodded in understanding. Jeremy needed help. More help than any of them could ever provide. Elena just wished that there was more that she could do to help her brother. She had already lost too many family members as it was. She was not about to lose another. Not if she could help it.

"I'm gonna run to the cafeteria and grab some coffee. It's going to be a long night. Anyone else want anything?" Jenna offered. Everyone politely declined her offer. She smiled and walked off. "So what's really going on?" Alaric immediately asked when she was out of sight.

"What makes you think something is going on Ric?" Damon smirked. "Shut up Damon," Stefan ordered before answering Alaric, "Katherine's back." Alaric's eyes widened as the new information sunk in.

"How do you know? I mean for sure?" He asked. "She killed my uncle." It was Elena's turn to answer. "John? But how? Where? When?" There were so many questions running through Alaric's head.

Damon sighed, "She's a vampire genius so figure out the how yourself, Elena's kitchen, and about an hour ago," He answered bluntly. Stefan shot a glare in his direction. "What? There's no sense in us pussy footing around and pretending like she's not back. It's not going to change anything if we do," Damon defended.

"Damon's right," Alaric agreed. Elena and Stefan looked at him shocked. Even Damon was a little surprised Alaric was agreeing with him. "I am?" He paused, "I mean of course I am. I always am," He smirked.

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Look if Katherine is indeed back then we've got a big problem on our hands. And we need to look at this situation in every possible way. We need to be prepared. We all know first hand how dangerous she can be."

No one argued with him there. They all knew Katherine would stop at nothing to get her way. "Wait you said it happened in Elena's kitchen? That means-" Alaric stopped. "She's been invited in," Elena concluded.

"That means you and Jenna aren't safe there anymore," Alaric frowned. Not liking the sound of that. "You sure are on it today Ric," Damon grunted. "Elena will stay with us at the boarding house until we can figure out what Katherine wants," Stefan stated.

"And Jenna?" Elena could tell Alaric sincerely cared for her aunt. "She'll most likely spend a few nights here with Jeremy, but after he's released you'll have to convince her to stay with you," Stefan answered.

Alaric nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he said. Of course he'd have no objections with Jenna staying with him. "What sounds like a plan?" Jenna questioned, back from her quest for coffee.

Elena panicked, she didn't want to drag Jenna into all this mess, so she quickly thought of a lie, "Alaric thought it'd be best if you stay with him for a few days. There's been reports of a burglar hitting the houses in our neighborhood." The lie rolled off her tongue with ease.

She was beginning to get too good at this. Jenna looked at her, confusion written all over her face. Alaric knew she wasn't buying it so he intervened, "And none of us really feel safe letting you girls stay there by yourselves."

Jenna still wasn't convinced. Damon sighed and stepped in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "You and Jeremy will stay with Alaric after Jeremy has been released from the hospital. You will also let Elena stay with Stefan an I. No questions asked."

"Of course Damon, whatever you say," Jenna replied monotone. "Good girl," He smiled letting go of her shoulders. Damon turned around to face everyone's disapproving looks. "What? The less we have to worry about the better it'll be for everyone," He explained with a 'duh' look on his face.

Jenna snapped out of her trance, "Elena sweetie why don't you guys head out? No sense in all of us not getting any sleep." Elena eyed her suspiciously. Afraid that Damon's compulsion had no affect on her. "Ok?" She asked unsurely. Jenna just smiled in return before taking a seat next to Elena. "Just keep me posted on Jer ok?" Jenna nodded and waved Elena, Damon and Stefan away.

They obliged and left. "I don't feel right doing that weird mind trick on Jenna," said Elena indifferent. "Who cares? We've got bigger problems on our hands Elena. She's the last person we need to worry about right now," Damon said with a huff.

"I can't believe I am saying this but Damon is right. We need to focus on finding out what Katherine wanted or still wants," Stefan stated. Elena nodded. They were right. There were much more important things to worry about.

* * *

**I know it wasn't terrific but I promise you it IS going to get better. I have alot planned out for this story :) I'm having trouble writing for Stefan though since I'm not a big fan of the character. I forgot numerous times, as you can tell for the chapter, to give him a part in the chapter. So I'm gonna start working super hard on that. As always please review! Until next time!**


End file.
